1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory core and a semiconductor memory device including the memory core.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory core structures of semiconductor memory devices include an open bit-line structure and a folded bit-line structure. In a conventional open bit-line structure, a dummy bit-line and an edge block are present, and noise may be generated from a source other than a common noise source. Thus, a semiconductor memory device having the conventional open bit-line structure has a large chip size and poor noise characteristics.